Transformers Prime Short: Sibling Love
by Dragon with a Shotgun
Summary: Wheeljack and his human friend, Anna, have a bonding moment before they go for their morning drive. Cute Story, filled with tickles!


**Transformers Prime Short**

By

Dragon with a Shotgun

**Think of it kind of as an episode mainly viewing my Oc, Anna, and her guardian Wheeljack. I was bored so I decided to write a short story, and besides, I LOVE Jackie! Not based on any episodes, but occurs during the Beast Hunters, and was inspired by Trackster. Thanks Tracks! :) You MUST read her stories. If you've read her stories, this one is really close to how Tracks' and Melanie's relationship is. Super cute! Enjoy!**

**Sibling Love**

"Aaaannnaaa! Come out wherever you are!" Wheeljack called out, glancing under the pilot seat. His deep voice echoed through the darkness.

Wheeljack and his small human companion, Anna, were playing Hide and Seek in his small ship before they went for their morning drive. They'd played this game many times before, and now it seemed that she knew every crook and cranny in the ship that she could use to her advantage. And that 16 year-old knew places where he couldn't quite reach, or couldn't get to. She was pretty good at the game, but he didn't just become a Wrecker for no reason. He wasn't only a great fighter, but he was also a great tracker. He could tell how long it had been since a track was made and who made it. But with his ship being made of metal, there wasn't dirt or any kind of soft minerals that a footprint could be made, so the teenager had an advantage over him on that one.

The Wrecker hummed to himself, not seeing anything under the pilot's seat. He stood back up and rubbed the back of his head in thought. Where could that kid be? He's looked under his pilot's seat, he's looked inside his grenade box, although he wouldn't know why in world she'd hide there, and he's looked under the passenger seat. He didn't have a clue where she was!

Not too far, a small teenager tried to suppress her giggles as she crouched under the steering controls in front of the pilot's seat. She had crawled under the control panel where it was dark and out of sight. She was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt with a white undershirt that stuck out at the bottom, blue-jean shorts that same up above her knees, and white tennis shoes. Her hair was dirty blonde and was shoulder length with part of her bangs covering her right eye. She had blue eyes that were bright and almost crystal-like.

Anna carefully poked her head down to peek at her Cybertronian friend, who at the moment was bending down to look behind his grenade box. She smiled, and slowly slid out from under the control panel, and crawled as quietly as she could under the pilot's seat. She peered through the dimness to see if his back was to her. It was, and she grinned. She crawled out from her spot and tiptoed to the passenger seat, sliding under it. She then curled up, bringing her knees to her chest and covering her mouth to keep quiet.

Wheeljack then rose up, looking around. "You can't hide forever, kid. You know you can't."

She smiled brightly to herself, and felt the vibrations of his footsteps as he made his way to the pilot's seat again. He looked down under the controls where she was just at, and huffed.

"You must have picked a good hiding spot. I seem to can't figure out where you are." He mused aloud.

She peeked at him from her spot, and saw his bright blue optics dart from left to right while he wore a thoughtful expression. When they looked toward her direction, she quickly retreated back into her hiding spot, slapping her hands over her mouth to contain her laughter.

The Wrecker studied the passenger seat for a long moment in thought. Did he just hear a muffled giggle? His smile grew into a grin and he stood back up.

"Oh where could that kid be? I wonder if I'll ever be able to find her?" he called out as if to himself while crossing his arms.

Anna accidently let out a squeak while trying to not giggle. Wheeljack nodded to himself. Yep, she was under the passenger seat. She must have changed spots. That little cheater! No wonder he couldn't find her! He sighed loudly and exaggeratingly. He then approached the passenger seat, and without looking, lowered his hand under the seat. He gently and carefully felt around before he felt something shift to his right. When he touched her side, she giggled, and he chuckled.

"Well, well, well! There ya are!" he said, gently grabbing her around the waist and pulling the giggly teenager out.

Anna crossed her arms as she looked up at his bright optics that glowed in the dim light.

"It's about time you found me!"

Wheeljack cocked an amused optic at her. "You kept moving spots! How am I supposed to find you whenever you move from one spot to another?"

She grinned at him. "Just like you did."

"By listening for your squeaks?" he inquired, raising an optic ridge in a comical fashion.

The teenager laughed, rolling her eyes at him. He chuckled and firmly, but gently rubbed her head with his index finger. She giggled and tried to push his finger away, wanting to avoid the noogie. He giggled and used one finger to keep her hands busy and used another to rub her head.

"Hey!" she yelped before beginning to laugh. "Cut it out!"

He chuckled and lowered his hand, still holding her up to his face with the other. She raised her arms up. He smiled affectionately and brought her up to his face, letting her wrap her arms over his face and hug him. He cupped his other hand on her back to return the embrace.

Even though he was close to the other Autobots, he wouldn't let them see him like this, not even Bulkhead, as much as he hated to think that. He didn't mean anything about it, but it would just be too embarrassing if they saw him acting like this. Especially if Ultra Magnus did. He was known to be a rough and tough mech who had a thirst for the fight. He didn't want them to see the… loving side he had. It wasn't normal for him to show others this side of his personality. Even Bulkhead rarely saw him like this. The closest that he had come to seeing him in such a way was a hug or fist bump. More like brotherly, manly love that didn't involve cuddling and physical contact.

Suddenly he started to giggle uncontrollably when he felt a scratching in the crook of his neck. She scratched her fingers into the sensitive Cybertronian skin, causing him to squirm and raise his shoulders and giggle. He heard her laugh as she tickled his neck, and he pried her off of him and held her out and away from him.

"Now don't you be going and getting any ideas, kid!" he said as he felt her kick her legs in his hands.

She started to giggle. "Too late!"

Finding her laughter contagious, he too giggled. He carefully placed her in the passenger seat and turned away so he could check to see if anyone was outside. He opened the door and looked outside. He saw the buildings that dotted the area, but he had his ship set near the borders, so that way it wasn't surrounded. He didn't see anyone, so he shrugged and closed the door back. It was not normal for many humans or bots to be wondering around that early in the morning. The others must have been still recharging or just not have been getting around yet. It was nearly 7:00 a.m. He wouldn't be surprised if they were still in their recharge berths. So he didn't think much about it.

When the door closed, he started to back up so he could turn around. But it being dark in the room, he didn't see the empty grenade that was behind his foot that he happened to step over on the way to the door.

Anna gasped when he tripped, and landed on the floor with a sharp and hard _bang_. She cringed when the aftershock of the echoes bounced off the walls and shook the ship's interior.

"Ooohhh….!" She groaned before she stood up, having forgotten all about her ideas to torture him from a second ago. She jumped onto the side of the seat and dropped down onto the ground. She jogged over to the fallen Wrecker.

"Whoa, you okay, Jackie?" she asked, putting her hands on his arm that lay at his side.

He groaned. "Scraaap…! That fragging hurt."

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "Yep, you're fine." She knew that whenever he cursed like that, he was fine. He wouldn't even be speaking if he was really hurt. So she knew that he wasn't hurt… badly.

"Aaahhh… momma, can I have a binky?" he moaned, his optics still closed.

Anna then giggled loudly before blowing a piece of hair out of her face. "Haha, you're SUCH a comedian."

He peeked open an optic, a smile spreading over his face before he quickly closed it. He then raised his arm, clenching and unclenching his hand like a baby wanting something.

"Waahhh, I need a nap!" he cried out exaggeratingly, putting his thumb in his mouth after he had finished the sentence.

"Jack, really?" she huffed, rolling her eyes before starting to climb up his side.

Wheeljack stiffened for a second, feeling her moving at his side, and then let out a stifled giggle. He arched his back and tried to angle his body away from her. Anna yelped and clung to his armor tightly, causing him to chuckle and try to sit up.

"Hey, knock it off!" he pleaded, gently wrapping his fingers around her body.

Anna tightened her grip as she felt his fingers, and grunted when he tried to carefully pull her off of him. Suddenly a large and very mischievous grin spread over her face. Wheeljack saw this, and started to titter very nervously.

"Don't you even dare!" he warned, his optics flashing.

Too late. She giggled and scratched her fingers under his armor quickly and firmly. This action caused him to gasp and raise his hands to his head and give out a long yell.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! Stop! Stop! Pleaheahease!" he cried out, wriggling around on the floor as the mischievous teenager tickled him with her cat-like fingers. His sides were his most ticklish spots besides his stomach and neck. And it drove him crazy to be tickled.

He tended to keep these kinds of secrets… well, in secret. Even Bulkhead didn't know about it. But Anna had found out his ticklishness while on a drive one morning when she was pilfering around inside him while he was driving. At least she had promised to keep her discovery from the others. He was relieved that she was good at keeping quiet about these types of things. But the knowledge of her knowing that he was ticklish always kept him alert, and sometimes when she'd poke him he'd jump in fright. She had done it once when they were in the Autobot base while Optimus was speaking to the team about an energon mine that had been discovered. She'd poked him in the side, and he yelped, causing everybody to give him curious stares. He only coughed, and crossed his arms and said, "She just spooked me is all." That was very embarrassing.

Anna got a better grip on his side, and began to scrap her feet against him in quick motions. This made him go crazy and kick his feet.

"Annahaha! Kid, stop! No more! HHAHAHA!" She then giggled and scratched under his arm as far as she could. "ACK! NOT THERE! HAHAHAAAA!"

The teenager only giggled, and continued her attack. He continued to squirm and struggle on the floor, kicking his feet and keeping his hands covering his face. He howled with laughter and she giggled along with him.

Finally, she stopped. He let out a long, loud sigh as he dropped his legs and arms to the floor. His chest rose and lowered as he took in air, although he didn't really need it. Anna climbed up onto his chest, and sat cross-legged as he tried to catch his breath, still letting out a few after giggles.

Anna grinned down at his face, which still had a big smile. He panted hard as he fought to control himself. After a few seconds, he tilted his head forward to look at her atop his chest.

"You… torturous… little…" he panted, but couldn't finish the sentence. He began to chuckle and he leaned his head back.

She laughed, and gave his lower side a little scratch, causing him to flinch.

"You know ya like it." She teased, watching as he looked back at her again with bright optics.

"Yeah?" he panted. "How do you think that?"

"Easy," she replied with a giggle, her eyes sparkling, "You laugh when I do it."

Wheeljack let out a raspy chuckle, raising a hand to rub his face. He sighed and dropped his arm onto the ground beside him and peered up at her, a sudden curiosity mixed with mischief shining in his optics and features. The look he gave her made her feel awkward.

"Hey," he mused, "you've never told me whether you were ticklish or not…"

Her eyes widened, and she coughed. She rubbed the back of her neck. The question made her get goose bumps, and made her shiver just at the thought. She chuckled while he still stared at her curiously with that crooked grin.

"Um… well… I… uh…" she tittered nervously.

Wheeljack cocked an urging optic at her. He wasn't going to do it unless he got his answer. Anna knew that. But it's not easy to tell somebody that you're ticklish. It's nerve-racking! A drop of sweat slid down her neck.

"Yeah?" he urged, grinning wider.

She huffed, and looked away with her hair hanging down at her face. "A little bit…"

He tilted his head. "Sorry, didn't catch that?"

Anna groaned. "Oooohhhhh... Jackie, do I have to tell you?"

The Wrecker grinned at her plead, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back. He closed his optics slightly as he nodded. Her eyes widened, and she dropped backwards, lying on her back. Wheeljack had his answer already, but he wanted her to _say _it. He wanted her to admit it. It was hilarious to watch her like this, all nervous and speechless. He just LOVED teasing her. It was like picking on a little sister. Well, actually she was like his little sister. They bonded closely since they met, and she made him feel… younger somehow. She made his life brighter and made him happier. He felt like a kid whenever they played games like this. She was always at his side, and always had something up her sleeve to tease him about. But the best thing about her that he loved was that she had a special personality. She could pick on him just as he picked on her, and she had her own opinions on things. She was creative with a pencil, able to draw anything. She had told him that sketching was her hobby, and at first he really didn't care for it. But he had grown to understand why she went by herself and worked in her sketch book.

It depended on what mood she was in for what she sketched. If she was happy, she'd draw something that was happy, cute, or funny. If she was upset, she would draw something eerie, creepy, or just plain out of nowhere. But then when she was sad, she'd draw things that she would imagine happening that would break her heart. One time she drew a picture of a shadowy white figure in the clouds. At first he wasn't quite sure what is was, but she had told him that it was her father in heaven.

When they had first met, they really didn't take on to each other. They argued about many things such as what was best for combat strategies and how to act whenever in trouble. But as time went by, he began to show some heart. Her father had died not long after she had met the Autobots by the Decepticons. She and her father had come back to the town that had been destroyed by Megatron's ray to see if anything that they owned was saved during the explosion. But when they got there, the Decepticons found them and, thinking that they might have known where the Autobots had gone, taken her and her father. When the Autobots stormed the Decepticon Fortress, Wheeljack was forced to take her to safety before returning. Her father was killed, and she hadn't seen him since.

So, knowing that she had lost her family, her home, and any hope of returning back to her normal human life, Wheeljack had finally come to understand that she needed someone to care for her more than ever. It reminded him of what he had lost, but of also what he had gained. He lost his Wrecker crew, lost his home, lost his planet, but after all of that, he finally caught up with his best friend Bulkhead and made a new family and crew on Earth. It may have not been full of Wreckers, but hey, he'd rather be with them than still floating around in space all alone like he had been before he arrived on Earth. So, he volunteered to become her guardian, just as Bumblebee with Raf, Bulkhead with Miko, and Arcee with Jack. And since then, the two became very, very close.

Anna gave out a long moan. "I'm a … little ticklish…"

He was snapped from his thoughts, and he chuckled, for real not really hearing what she had said.

"Sorry, didn't hear ya." He responded, crossing his legs.

She then gasped. "I'm freaking ticklish, okay?! I'm so ticklish that I'll die! Are you freaking happy now, you big bully?"

His optics widened in surprise, and all he could do at that moment was stare at her. Catching up with her words, a grin suddenly started to grow bigger, and bigger on his face, his optics collecting a mischievous hint.

Realizing what she had said, Anna's face grew hot, and her cheeks began to glow red. Her eyes widened and she coughed hard, knowing all too well what the Wrecker was thinking. She began to slide backwards nervously and shakily, tittering like crazy.

He then lifted an optic ridge. "Oh, so you're calling me a big bully now, huh?"

She gasped, and gulped. "Heh heh… um… I didn't mean it… heh…"

"Uh-huh." When she got to his thigh, he abruptly jerked his legs upward, causing her to yelp and fall forward back onto his chest. He quickly pinned her with his hand, feeling her squirm.

"Oh no you don't!" he chuckled as she tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"Hey! Lemme go!" she demanded, grunting as she struggled to get free.

Wheeljack chuckled darkly, and raised a hand to his chest. He poked her side with his index finger, receiving a squeak. Now grinning from audio to audio, he then proceeded to wriggle his fingers into her sides. It didn't take long to drive her insane.

"NOHOHO! Stop! Jackie, please! Stop! Hehehehe-HAHAHA!" she laughed, kicking her feet and trying to roll out from under his hand.

The Wrecker hummed for a second, and then shook his head.

"Nah, too much fun."

Anna squealed when he turned her over, and started poking and prodding her stomach. She went crazy, clawing at his hand and kicking her legs out and squirming around on his chest. He clearly had an advantage over her, being twenty times bigger than her and being a lot stronger. And also with a few battle strategies. This was just the start of her torture. He wanted to experiment for now, to see what places on her small body drove her wild with shrieking laughter, and what places drove her nuts. He knew about her sides, and now her stomach. What places was HE ticklish that could drive this kid to insanity? That thought mat him chuckle out loud.

"This isn't funny! Hahahaha!" he heard her state through her laughter.

He only made a crooked grin. "Really? You seem to find it quite funny, laughing hard like that."

She couldn't make a comeback to that, and only hollered with high-pitched giggles and laughter as she tried to kick his fingers away. He just loved torturing her. It was so much fun. But that bad part on that was that she could torture him right back, and he couldn't do a fragging thing about it because he didn't want to hurt her. But hey, at least it didn't hurt. Besides, he loved hearing her laugh. It made him feel that she was happy, although if she was tortured by him at times. It made him feel happy to know that she was enjoying herself.

Finally not able to take it anymore, Anna squirmed as hard as she could, surprising the Wrecker when she slipped out from his grasp and slid down to his lower abdomen. He was about to reach for her when she dug her fingers into his stomach. He let out a sharp yelp and arched his back.

"Whoa! Anna, no! Stohohop!" he laughed. He knew his stomach was ticklish, but being surprised by an attack only made the sensation worse and more intense. It wasn't so bad when he actually knew that it was coming.

The teenager only laughed and stretched her arms to scratch at his sides on the front above his stomach area. Upon feeling this, Wheeljack let out a sharp and loud laugh before clenching his jaw shut. He slapped a hand on his forehead, keeping his other hand wrapped over his chest. He firmly tried to keep his feet planted on the floor in word not to struggle too much. He didn't want to accidently throw her off, so he had to be careful not to squirm to hard.

Knowing this, Anna grew only more excited, and increased the pressure and speed of her fingers. It drove her guardian to insanity! She wondered if his booming, hysterical laughter was loud enough to wake the rest of the Autobots from recharge back inside the base.

"AHAHAHAHAAA! A-Anna! Stop! Can-Can't- Hahahaha! Can't take it- hahaha! - anymore!"

Finally after a few minutes of torture, she felt pity for the poor, fallen Wrecker. Anna giggled and stopped to let him catch his breath. She watched as he dropped his arm back onto the floor, panting hard as he took in sharp breathes. She crawled up onto his large chest, and rested her chin on her arms while lying on her stomach. She grinned happily down at her guardian as he fought to contain his giggles.

After a few seconds, he looked back up at her, his optics shining and a smile forever on his face.

"You… are… such a… little… demon." He said through giggles.

Anna waved her feet in the air behind her, a big, triumphant grin spread over her cute features. Wheeljack was about to chew her out, playfully, but when she made those puppy eyes, he just couldn't say anything. He only chuckled, and rubbed her head with a finger. This time she didn't shy away from it. She wrapped her arms around his finger, and he smiled affectionately at her.

"Ah, I'm not that important now, am I?" he chuckled.

She looked back at his face, and smiled brightly. She let go of his finger and crawled forward before sliding down into the side of his neck, wrapping her arms over his face as much as she could.

"More than life, to me." She said quietly before giving his cheek quick and tiny kisses.

Wheeljack chuckled affectionately, and brought his hands up to cup around her body, returning her embrace.

"Ah, I love ya too, kid." He spoke calmly, chuckling when she nuzzled into his neck.

Anna giggled when he gave her side a small poke, and hugged him tighter. A few moments went by before the Wrecker suddenly heard a sniffle, and tilted his head back to see a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Anna? What's wrong?" he asked with a worried tone.

She smiled back at him calmly, almost sadly. "It's just that… I've been thinking. If my dad hadn't been… you know… then you wouldn't have become my guardian and…" she trailed off.

He tilted his head. "And what…"

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his face again. "And I wouldn't have had the best brother a little sister could have…"

Upon hearing those words, his spark felt like it dropped through the floor. A tight feeling formed in the back of his throat, and he held back a sob. But being so focused on not sobbing, a energon tear slipped from his optic.

"I love you, Jackie."

That was all it took. Not able to keep in in any longer, the Wrecker let out a small, quiet whimper. Those little words made him break into pieces, but in a good way. But it also broke his spark that it was true. If her father hadn't have… been killed… then he might have not gotten the unexpected sister that he loved so much now.

She slowly sat up, and giggled quietly.

"What?" he asked through a sob, wiping a tear from his optic. "I'm not made of stone…"

She smiled and shook her head. He then coughed, clearing his throat before sitting up, keeping a hand under her so she wouldn't fall. He leaned against the back of the pilot's seat, and held her in his palm in front of him. She wiped her eyes, which were now a little red from crying.

"Hey," he chuckled, lightly wiping her cheek with a finger. "There ain't no need for all of that."

Anna giggled. "But you cried too."

"Hey, that was because you were crying, and plus I think I accidently got myself in the optic when you were torturing me."

"Yeah, yeah, riiiggghhht. You're such a big softy."

Wheeljack grinned crookedly. "You think so?"

She nodded, and laughed when he poked her in the side. He chuckled, and shook his head. He cupped his hands under her, and stood up before walking toward the door. He opened it, revealing a little light outside. It might have been around 8:00 a.m. now, it now earlier or later. He took in a deep breath, and stepped down the ramp before feeling the dirt under his feet. He smiled at Anna, who smiled back. He sat her down on the ground before transforming.

He opened the passenger side door, and allowed her to get settled in the seat before strapping her in the seat buckle. She tightened it to her comfort before he closed the door back. He then shifted to third gear and they sped off, hitting the dirt road and driving off on their daily morning patrol.


End file.
